Summer Glau
Summer Glau (born July 24, 1981) is an American dancer and actress, best known for her role as River Tam in the short-lived science fiction series Firefly and follow-up movie Serenity; and for her role as Cameron in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0851851/ Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles]. Career Glau, a native of San Antonio, Texas, was classically trained as a ballerina and also studied tango and flamenco. A professional dancer since age 12, Glau relocated to Los Angeles in 2002. She appeared in a few television commercials, but Glau's first television credit was a guest role as a ballerina on the 2002 episode "Waiting in the Wings" (episode 3x13) of the television series Angel. There she caught the eye of producer Joss Whedon, who later cast her in Firefly. Glau appears on the episode "Love Conquers Al" (1x06) of the TV series Cold Case. She has a small role in the film Sleepover, in which she plays a high school senior named Shelly. She appears in the CSI episode "What's Eating Gilbert Grissom?". She plays Tess Doerner, a paranoid schizophrenic returnee in the second season premiere of The 4400 (episode "Wake-Up Call"). Glau stars in the science fiction film, ''Mammoth'', which was filmed in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and Bucharest, Romania. Glau was voted Best Actress of 2005 by readers of ''SFX'' magazine for her portrayal of River Tam in Serenity. As RIver Tam in Serenity, Glau did 95% of her own stunts, a feat made possible in part by her abilities as a trained dancer. Summer has been nominated for a 2006 Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress in Serenity. She currently resides in southern Alabama with her beau, Id Snew. Summer has been cast in a new TV series on ABC Family. For details see here On the 22nd of April 2006, Summer stated in an Australian convention that she was aware of the 'secret' of the character Shepherd Book from the series Firefly. This has encouraged further speculation of a possible sequel to Serenity. She was the main cast of the [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0851851/ Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles] TV series playing Cameron, a cyborg sent from the future to protect John Connor. On August 26, 2009, it was confirmed after much speculation that Glau would be joining the cast of Joss Whedon's Dollhouse for at least two episodes in the early part of the show's second season. She portrayed Bennett Halverson, the programmer for a rival Dollhouse with a grudge against the main character, Echo, in four episodes in the second season. In 2009, she appeared as a fictionalized version of herself on The Big Bang Theory. On April 25, 2010, Glau appeared in the Lifetime TV movie, Deadly Honeymoon, in a main role as Lindsey Forrest, a newlywed aboard a cruise ship whose husband has mysteriously disappeared. In 2013 she joined the cast of Arrow in the recurring role of Isabel Rochev for the second season. In 2016, she appeared alongside former shipmate Nathan Fillion on the latter's show Castle, playing a rival P.I. to our hero. Glau has, unfortunately, appeared on various shows that were eventually cancelled, including Firefly, The Unit, The 4400, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Dollhouse, The Cape, and Alphas. This has caused many fans to name this phenomenon "The Curse of Summer Glau"." However, this curse has been debunked through Glau's roles on TV shows, such as Grey's Anatomy, Hawaii Five-0, and Arrow. External links *Summer Glau Wiki - Fansite with News, Photos, Fanart, Forum Discussion,.... *Saturn Awards nominations page. * * *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Summer_Glau?cb=3122#External_links ko:서머 글라우 de:Summer Glau Category:Firefly and Serenity actresses